Instead of a conventional room mirror, an electronic room mirror that also has a function of displaying a captured image behind a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as an electronic room mirror) is mounted on an automobile. PTL 1 discloses a technique about such an electronic room mirror.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2016-166010 discloses an in-vehicle display apparatus provided with a display unit. The display unit is installed at a mounting position of a room mirror within a cabin. The display unit includes an image display unit and a half mirror. The image display unit displays an image captured by an imaging unit mounted on a vehicle. The half mirror is disposed on a front surface of the image display unit. The display unit changes a display image according to a lighting state of an interior lamp. This prevents degradation of visibility caused by light of the interior lamp.